Of Princes and Horses
by no dang name is available
Summary: "Remind me to never touch a horse again." Akashi had to smile, "If you do I'll just save you again. I won't let anything hurt you, Tetsuya." Oneshot. Akashi and Kuroko go horseback riding and Kuroko has an epiphany.


**Author's Note:** Something about a recent emotional catharsis that makes me want to write. That and, I'm feeling like a very petty person. And I need some love.

* * *

Kuroko stared up at the beast that was pawing the ground with its hoof and neighing at him. Taunting him. Deliberately. Then he looked at his lover, already perched on his own horse, poised perfectly in such a regal manner that made him look like a prince. Or a knight. Or a king. Or any other man of authority that rode a horse.

"Need help, Tetsuya?" the smooth voice was teasing him, Kuroko just knew it.

"No. I can do it."

Akashi sighed, "Don't be stubborn. If you do it wrong, you might startle the poor thing."

"Of course it's the horse you're worried about," Kuroko rolled his eyes.

The red head made his horse trot over to the teen before reaching down to pat him on the head.

"You're enjoying your place up there way too much," Kuroko pouted.

"It feels nice to be _so much _taller than you for once. Of course, I'm always taller than you," Akashi continued to jest.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said in a warning tone.

"I'm just joking, Tetsuya. Of course I'm more worried about you than the horse. If you scare Ryuu then you might get hurt," Akashi said in a serious manner. Kuroko looked up at the red head in disbelief.

"You named your horse 'Ryuu?'" his face deadpanned.

"What, it makes me feel like some sort of mythical emperor, riding on a horse named dragon," Akashi said defensively. Kuroko blinked, and shook his head at his boyfriend's antics.

"What is that horse's name then?" Kuroko pointed at the one that Akashi was on right now.

"Saito," Akashi said, "Hajime Saito."

"... As in, the samurai?"

"He's the most awesome character in Rurouni Kenshin," Akashi explained, "And he was a real person."

"I never pegged Akashi-kun to be the anime-watching type," Kuroko sighed, "Perhaps you should talk to Hyuuga-senpai. He has quite an obsession with Japanese warlords, and samurai and such."

"A person who can't even get on a horse doesn't have the right to make fun of others," Akashi smirked at the still-grounded Kuroko who pouted in response.

"It's difficult!"

"And yet you refuse my help," Akashi shook his head.

"I can't rely on you for everything. I have to do things on my own."

"Then by all means," the red head crossed his arms, sat back and watched.

"Hmph. I'll show you." Kuroko tried to heave himself on the horse, "Alright, Ryuu, if you'll be a very nice horse and let me get on you, I promise I'll make Akashi-kun give you a treat later, okay? So be nice, please."

Akashi, evidently amused by the teen's vain attempts, tried not to laugh when Kuroko fell over with a thud.

"Still don't want any help?"

"I can do it," Kuroko stubbornly insisted.

"If you say so," Akashi sighed, "I'll just go take Saito over to the stable so he can drink some water. If anything happens don't be afraid to yell."

Akashi pulled on the reigns to direct his horse toward the stables, turning his back on his lover's struggles with his horse. Dismounting with grace, he patted Saito's head and ran his hand through the horse's mane.

"Good boy, Saito," the horse whinnied in a dignified way before lowering his head to drink some water. Akashi continued to stroke the horse when all of a sudden, Saito tensed and a loud "Uwaaah!" came from where the red head had left Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi's head snapped toward the direction of the scream and saw that Ryuu had taken off with Kuroko clinging onto him for dear life. "Tetsuya!"

Quickly mounting Saito, Akashi cracked the reigns and made him chase after Ryuu and Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!"

"A-akashi-kun!" Kuroko sounded like he was crying.

"Ryuu! Halt!" Akashi commanded, but the horse didn't listen. "Tsk," Akashi grit his teeth and forced Saito to run faster. "Hyah!"

"Akashi-kun make him stop!"

Finally, Saito was catching up to Ryuu, and eventually, Akashi was able to put Saito in front of the rampaging horse who stopped, neighed, and went on his hind legs in surprise. Kuroko clung tighter, holding on for his life.

When Ryuu finally calmed down, Akashi and Saito came closer to the trembling Kuroko. Akashi hopped off of his horse and rushed over to get Kuroko off of his. As soon as his hands made contact with Kuroko's shaking body, the smaller teen made a move to latch onto the red head.

"Shh," he patted the back of Kuroko's head, "It's all right. I'm here."

"I thought I was gonna die," thankfully the bluenette wasn't crying, otherwise Akashi didn't know how he would punish Ryuu for making his precious Tetsuya cry. But he was shaking so bad that even in Akashi's arms, he couldn't stop.

"Shh, it's okay now."

"I was so scared."

"I know, but you're all right. You're not hurt, right?" Akashi asked. Kuroko shook his head against the other's chest and hugged him tighter.

"Remind me to never touch a horse again."

Akashi had to smile, "If you do I'll just save you again. I won't let anything hurt you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko took a deep breath before finally calmed down and looked up at Akashi, "... I now understand why princesses fall for princes."

The red head raised his brows.

"Do all knights in shining armor train their horses to do that so that they can be the hero and save the 'damsel in distress?'"

"I'm your knight in shining armor? You're a damsel in distress?" Akashi laughed, "I never pegged you to believe in fairy tales, Tetsuya."

"I don't believe in fairy tales... well, at least, I don't have to. My happily-ever-after is right here. Thanks for saving me from your horse," Kuroko leaned up to bring their lips together.

"If you ever ask me to go horseback riding with you again, make sure I don't try to get on the horse by myself," the bluenette said when they pulled apart.

"Understood. Next time I'll just make you ride with me," Akashi laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **I wrote this because I saw a horse scene in this one anime movie where the guy saves the girl, and I immediately thought, "Akashi."


End file.
